The Final Husband
by Gazman3855
Summary: The final days, and legacy, of the Black Widow Bride. Will Constance find her happily ever after, or is there one more victim to be had? One thing is for certain; anything goes within the walls of The Haunted Mansion.


**All rights belong to Disney. **

_**1876, Louisiana**_

"Constance. Constance! We're here!"

Constance Hatchaway was jolted awake from her well earned nap. The journey from the city of New Orleans was much longer than she anticipated. She was told her gift was just outside the city limits, but this was more than "just outside." Still, the area was lined with Magnolia trees, stone sidewalks and magnificent homes that provided refuge for the wealthy and elite. A perfect location for a woman of refined tastes as herself. It was better than any of the homes that her four previous husbands, god rest their souls, ever provided for her. The Marquis did promise her a chateau by the sea, but that never came about. Unforeseen accident.

"George, when are you going to reveal this surprise? Don't tell me you named a farm, or heaven forbid, a park after me. I really don't need my name to..."

Her words faded as her gift came into view. Rising above the figure of her husband, George Hightower, was the most magnificent mansion she had ever seen. The large home towered over every other property, it's perfectly maintained landscape presented out front for all to see. Her expression of shock grew into a wide, giddy smile. Sure, the homes that lined the streets seemed to become more spaced out and settled further away from the mansion, but this didn't concern Constance. Privacy was such a necessity. The entire front yard was enclosed by a great iron fence and gate, a large "G" framed above. A leftover relic from a previous owner? George couldn't help himself as he indulged in a smug little grin.

The Fiance of the hour, George Hightower sat in front of Constance. He was, by all means, a well to do businesses man. Dressed in an elegant three piece suit and a luxurious top hat, the well built man threw his arms over the back of the coach, and basked in the moment. George was a man who enjoyed the good life, both the domestic and the recreational kind. The youngest sibling of the family, he inherited quite the buissness savy from his father AND his brother. Enough knowledge to help him make his mark on the world. Enough to land him the arm of the most beautiful woman he ever met.

"Better than a park, I hope. This is my engagement gift to you, my dear. Only the most magnificent home in Louisiana." He turned his head back to glance at the mansion. "Quite a steal too! Only a fraction of what most of these homes cost." If there was one thing George Hightower prided himself on, it was making shrewd real estate deals. After all, that was his family business. The businesses that made him and his older brother Harrison quite wealthy. "Just think, once all of the new furniture arrives, and we get the go ahead to clear out the backyard, we'll throw the most lavish wedding ever seen!"

Harrison Hightower the Third, his older brother, scoffed from his seat beside him. Much like his brother, he was a well groomed gentleman, dressed in a white and grey three piece suite. Resting on top of his head was his S.E.A membership fez. It was not only more stylish, in his opinion, but it was also a way to flaunt his wealth and station to everyone he met and came across. The fact it annoyed his younger brother was an added bonus. Why he agreed to come along on this little adventure was beyond him, yet here he was, sitting across from the woman that was to be the newest addition to the Hightower family AND fortune.

"Yes, dear brother. Everyone is just...dying to come. You could of just built a bigger house, one closer to actual civilization, but I suppose buying one on the cheap is more your style. Especially one with an entire cemetery on the grounds. Will we be throwing the reception between the crypts and the tombstones?" Harrison shot Constance a look, clearly looking for a reaction.

"A graveyard? Why George, you didn't have to impress me that much." Constance replied, shooting Harrison a quick death stare before her attention was back on George, facial expressions softening up and giving her husband to be a soft smile. "This is more than I could ever dream of, darling. It really is a magnificent home." Her eyes scanned the ever growing home in front of her, admiring the balconies, window trimmings, and the quaint little weather vain on top of the cupola. It was charming touch to...

_'Wait...is there something...no. Just a trick of the light.'_ She thought to herself, staring at the small tower. She could of sword she saw something just beyond the windows. She shook her head, trying to get her attention back on her fiance'.

"I assume this graveyard is the reason you were able to obtain the mansion so low?"

"Oh no. I dare say the burial plots only add value. No, the house was so cheap because it carries with it a reputation around here. It even has its own little nickname."

"Oh?" Constance shot George a quizzical look. "What do they call it, then?" Her fiance stared right into her eyes, their carriage passing through the front gates and up the drive.

"The Haunted Mansion, of course."


End file.
